Left and Returned
by Faking.This.Smile
Summary: He left...Sakura missed him, but he returned..Lemon! GaaraSakura


I was bored when i wrote this.

ONE SHOT

_' God i miss him' Sakura thought,_

_FLASHBACK_

_" Gaara? where are you going?" Sakura asked, Her and Gaara had been dating for 5 months now and things were great_

_" I have to go " He said, not looking at her _

_" As in?" Sakura was confused, was he not happy with her? tears came to her eyes_

_" I just have to go" He looked up, a pang of hurt ran through his chest when he saw her face, tears were slowly rolling down her face_

_" I thought you loved me!" Sakura yelled, He did, He always will_

_" I DO! but I have to leave, please trust me on this!" he replied, walking up to her and pulling her in for a hug_

_" If you do then why are you leaving me?" She asked, more tears rolled down my face_

_" I have to, I don't want to but I have to" He said as he released her from the hug_

_" Fine, promise me one thing?" She said_

_" Anything " He said_

_" Promise, you wont forget me, and will always love me" She said_

_" I Promise, promise you'll do the same " He said, Sakura nodded and watched as he felt her behind_

END FLASHBACK

" It's been 8 months. He hasn't come for me, maybe he doesn't love me anymore, but I still love him, I always will" She said to herself, unknown to her, as two jade green eys watched her

" She still loves me" Gaara mumbled, He left her 8 months ago, unwillingly, he was forced

_' Damn that bastard, for making me leave her but now he is dead..so I can come back, wait for me a little bit longer, Sakura' Gaara thought _as sand came around him and took him eslewhere

Sakura looked out the window, she heard a familiar voice, She shook her head, her mind was playing tricks on her again

She looked up into the Sky " Come back to me Gaara, I'll wait for you forever" She said, hoping somehow Gaara would hear her

2 months later

Sakura had just come back from Ino's flower shop, With Ino being pregant in all, Sakura would help her out as much as she could, but right now she just wanted to sit in her favorite chair and read her favorite book, which is what she was currently doing, but somehow her mind keep going back to Gaara

_' He promised me he wouldn't forget me not come back for me... He never did tell me why he had to leave, but I'll wait for him' She thought_ as a knock came to her door, She slowly got up,not wanting to leave the warmth of her chair " Coming " She said, walking up to the door, expecting it to be Ino or Naruto

Her eyes widened as she opened the door, She gasped, There He stood, in all his glory, He had finally come back for her

Gaara froze, there she stood, beautiful as ever, how he wanted to crash his lips into her, which is what he did, Sakura gasped causing Gaara to slip his tongue in her mouth, Sakura soon relaxed and went along with it, slipping her tongue in his mouth, Sakura moaned as Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist, missing his touch

They soon stopped for some air

" What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked, Confused

" I came back, for you " He said, smiling a smile that was saved for her

" I missed you " Sakura said, as Gaara kissed her again, She knew what he wanted and she wanted it to, somehow they ended up on her bed, Sakura moaned as Gaara took off her shirt, Gaara paused to stare at her beauty, Sakura blushed, " and I missed you" He said, unhooking her bra, Sakura gasped as the cold air touched her bossums, causing her to wrap to arms over her, but Gaara stop her " Don't" He said,

Sakura moaned as she felt his lips against her chest. Licking each one in circles with his tongue, kissing them softly with his lips, Sucking them, he stop to kiss her on the lips, Oh how he'd missed her, Then he went to the other lonely mound for some attention, didn't want to leave it out?

Sakura took off Gaara's shirt, staring at his well shown muscles, she ran her fingers down his chest, causing Gaara to shiver

Gaara went down farther, he slipped off her pants and panties, seeing how wet she was by her panties, made his manhood swell, causing him to groan

Sakura unbottoned his pants and boxers, She blushed at the size of his manhood, Gaara smirked " Like what you see?" He asked, Sakura just nodded, she slipped her fingers around it and began pumping it, causing Gaara to groan " Sakura.." Sakura smiled, she flipped them over " My turn " She said, Gaara nodded dumbly

She put her mouth around it and sucked on it until he came, Gaara grunted " You taste good, Gaara" she said " Now its my turn" Gaara said as he flipped them over

He inserted two fingers, Sakura moaned, then he took them out and inserted his tongue, licking her necter clean not missing one bit of it

" I Love you, Gaara" Sakura said,

" I love you too" He said as he entered her, This didn't hurt Sakura, seeing that they had done this before

He started at a slow pace, bringing pleasure to both of them, Sakura wrapped her legs around his thighs, meeting his thrusts, to bring more pleasure

" Gaara, Faster" She said, Gaara gladly obeyed, She had to come first...

" Gaara!" Sakura moaned

A few more thrusts and Gaara soon followed " Sa-ku-ra" He moaned, he clasped on her, wrapping his arms around her small waist, Sakura cuddled into his chest, " I'm glad you decided to come back" She said, kissing Gaara one more time before sleep found her

" Hai, I am too" He said, Following her to sleep, since Shukuku had weakened and now he could sleep

Finally, they found each other ,again

A/N

Hope you like it, im bored, so i wrote it..

lemon isnt good but oh well! i tried..im still new at this

Ryu-chan


End file.
